It's like that with you
by Komo-Chan
Summary: Un regard peut changer une vie... Mais surtout, cela peut changer un coeur. Changer une haine en amour incontrôlolable. Rating T pour la suite.
1. Chapter 1

_POV Clove_

_Alors que Rue est décédée depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, Claudius Templesmith annonce qu'un banquet aura lieu à l'aube._

Je regarde le jeune homme qui dort à coté de moi. Il a un sommeil de plomb. Cela fait plus de deux heures que je suis réveillée et je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Je devrais, mais j'ai fais le serment de ne pas partir seule, depuis l'attaque des guèpes tueuses. Il bouge. L'espoir qu'il se réveille enfin me traverse le corps et l'esprit. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je regarde le soleil et je juge qu'il doit être aux alentours de dix heures étant donné de sa position. Je dois le secouer, le faire se réveiller par tous les moyens si on ne veut pas se faire attraper. Je lui secoue le bras mais il n'a aucune réaction. Je l'appelle en chuchotant pour ne pas alerter les autres tributs sans doute proches de nous.

"- Cato ? Cato ?! Allez, mon vieux ! Tu as largement dépassé l'heure qu'on avait fixés !"

Il ouvre enfin les yeux. Je me lève et l'attrape par le bras mais il refuse de me suivre.

"-Allez viens ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, enfin ?!

-Vas-y seule, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, que je te suis inutile !"

Il me fait me souvenir de notre disputes de l'autre nuit. La nuit où nous avions été attaqués par je ne sais quelle créature du Capitole. Celle que l'on nous envoies lorsque les morts se font plus rares. Qui n'ont pour but que de rapprocher les tributs et créer un nouveau bain de sang. Elles ressemblaient à des chiens, croisées de loup. Certaines avait une carrure plus imposantes ou plus chétives. C'était effrayant. Mais je les avait exterminés avec une facilité, alors que Cato était mort de trouille. C'est alors, qu'il s'était senti ridicule, de perdre son sang froid aux cotés d'une fille, et qu'il m'avait pris pour responsable de cette moquerie. Depuis plus n mot n'était sortie de sa bouche.

"-Fait pas l'enfant ! Allez viens !

-Hors de question, je reste ici !"

Lasse de ses refus à répétition, je décidais de suivre ses ordres à la lettre, et de partir seule pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

"-Tâche d'aller chasser pendant mon absence !"

D'après ce qu'avait annoncé Claudius Templesmith, les cadeaux du banquet devait être retirés vers midi. Il me restait donc une heure et demie devant moi. Je parcours la forêt et ramasse quelques baies comestibles pour la route. J'en mets une entre mes lèvres et la fait exploser. Son jus rouge et sucré s'écoule sur ma langue,et quelques gouttes sortes de ma bouche et coule sur mon menton, de sortes que j'ai maintenant un filet rouge sous la lèvre, juste au dessous de ma canine droite. J'essuie mes lèvres, et regarde aux alentours pour me répérer. Je suis presque arrivée. J'apperçois déjà la plaine qui pointe son nez à l'horizon.

Je me cache dérrière un buisson pour observer la situation du coté de la Corne d'Abondance. Personne n'est en vue. Je sors donc de ma cachette et m'avance près de la paroi de la gigantesque sculpture dorée. Je ne l'avais pas vue avant, mais la tribut du Douze et juste à la table en train de récuperer son paquet pour elle et Joli Coeur. Je m'arme d'un couteau et le lance, espérant la toucher mortellement et réduire le nombre de mes adversaires.

Elle réussi à éviter ma lame, et s'en sort avec une simple entaille le long du front. Une lutte acharnée s'engage entre nous deux. Nous tombons à terre tout en continuant de nous battre, voulant chacune la mort de l'autre.

La lutte est difficile. Elle a mon couteau qui avait atteint son sac lors du début des Jeux. Elle m'atteint au bras gauche. Une large balafre laisse entrevoir mon os. Je coince mon bras valide sous sa gorge, et bloque ses bras avec mes deux pieds. Nos yeux se plonge les uns dans les autres pendant quelques dix secondes qui ne me parraissent qu'une. Quel est donc ce sentiment étrange qui m'emplis le coeur et l'esprit ?


	2. Chapter 2

_POV Clove_

J'ai été prise par son regard. J'avais pourtant l'envie de la tuer. Avant de poser mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient gris, avec des nuances vertes. Magnifique. Au moment où j'ai réalisé que je ressentais quelque chose pour elle, je me suis enfuie en la laissant vivre. Alors que j'avais la possibilité de la tuer. Je ne comprenais pas mon coeur. Etait-ce de la haine, de l'amour, de la peur ? Je n'en savais rien. Je me retrouvais à courir dans la forêt, ne sachant même pas où j'allais. Qui retrouver.

Je m'arrête, hors d'haleine, m'agenouille au sol, près d'un arbre, et m'appuie avec mon seul bras valide sur le tronc. Ma respiration se fait plus forte. Pour la première fois, je sens des gouttes couler le long de mes joues. Alors comme ça, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde m'avait surnommer : L'insensible. Jamais je n'avais pleurer avant aujourd'hui. Je me demande même pourquoi cela m'arrive. Y a t-il une raison ? Ou suis-je seulement paralysée par la peur au point d'en pleurer ? Tuer cette fille ne me parait pas aussi facile qu'au début des Jeux. J'aurais dû le faire quand j'étais sûre de moi.

Je relève la tête, observant les alentours. Je décide de retourner là où Cato doit toujours m'attendre. Cato. Rien que de penser à lui me fait rebrousser chemin. Hors de question qu'il me voit dans cet état. Je m'adosse contre un arbre et réfléchis à un endroit où aller. J'entends un bruit près de moi. Je parcours la forêt des yeux et remarque une silhouette à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi. Je m'approche en silence. Quelqu'un est en train de planter une épée dans un tronc d'arbre. Sans doute un tribut qui continue de s'entrainer. Plus je m'approche, plus la silhouette me semble familière. Des cheveux blonds, une musculature très travaillée et cette épée, que j'ai vue ce matin même. Cato !

Il m'a vu. Je reste figée quelques secondes avant d'enfin décider de le rejoindre. Je le vois baisser les yeux vers mon bras gauche. Je n'avais plus mal, et j'avais totalement oubliée ma plaie.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ça ?

-C'est rien ! Juste une petite blessure...

-Tu appelles ça une "petite" blessure ?! Clove, on voit ton os !

-Mais oui, c'est rien... Je n'ai pas mal de toute manière !"

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne croit pas. Je le sais. Une blessure de cette taille devrait me faire souffrir plus qu'un peu. Mais, j'ai été formée pour ça. Pour la guerre, les batailles en tout genre, pour endurer la douleur. Je suis en centre d'entrainement depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Ma mère m'y a placée juste après la mort de mon père.

"-Et, ça vient d'où ça ?

-La 12... Elle m'a entaillé le bras avec un couteau. Mais j'ai ramené ça !"

Je brandis le sac fière de moi en tentant de cacher mes yeux rouges. Cato me lance des yeux bizarre. Différent des regards qu'il me lance d'habitude. Aurait-il déjà remarquer mon attitude ? Non, pas déjà, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas paraitre trop instable alors ce n'est pas pour tout découvrir dès maintenant. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je ressens alors que devrais-je lui dire s'il me demande ce qu'il m'arrive ?

"-Peu importe, il faut que je dorme, me répond t-il en étirant ses bras vers le ciel, j'ai chassé toute la journée, je suis épuisé !"

Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu attrapper quand je remarque la pile d'animaux en tous genres près d'un tronc. Je ne pensais qu'il ferait vraiment ce que je lui dirais.

Il s'endorre rapidement. Inconsciemment, je me relève, et me dirige vers le centre de la forêt, vers la rivière. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire par là bas. C'est quand j'y arrive que je comprend. La tribut du 12 est là, avec Joli Coeur. J'ai enfin compris. Je me comprend enfin. J'ai finalement compris le trouble qui m'habite depuis ce matin. Je lui ai enfin donné un nom. Ce trouble s'appelle l'amour. Je suis amoureuse de Katniss Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**POV Clove**_

_Je me surprends à rester toute la nuit cachée derrière un buisson à l'observer avec insistance. Je ne vois pas tellement le temps passer. Ce n'est que quand je sens le soleil pointer à l'horizon que je rends compte du temps que j'ai passé seule dans les bois, avec surement d'autres tributs à mes trousses. Je vois Joli Coeur se lever, et c'est ce moment que je choisis pour m'éclipser. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas très discrète. La fatigue alourdie mon pas et les brindilles craque sous mes pieds. Ses yeux se posent une seconde sur moi. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je sors mon couteau le plus tranchant espérant sauver ma peau et faire une nouvelle victime. Je sais pourtant qu'au moment même au mon couteau approchant ce cher Peeta, Katniss sortitra de sa cachette pour le défendre et me tuer. Je voudrais m'enfuir et les laisser vivre leur vie, mais au moment où je le réalise, le poignard de Joli Coeur m'atteind à l'épaule. Un cri de douleur m'échappe, et je prend une seconde pour changer mon arme de main. La demoiselle sort enfin de sa grotte. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ai attendue tout ce temps sans intervenir. Du moins pas si elle savait que j'étais là. Mais peut-être ne le savait-elle pas. Je l'observe droit dans les yeux, tout en continuant à me battre malgré la douleur. J'arrive à faire le tour de Peeta et à le prendre en otage. _

_"- Vous me laissez m'en aller vivante et je vous ferais aucun mal !"_

_Mon épaule entaillé m'arrache une grimace. Je les vois réfléchir._

_"- D'accord !" me dit Katniss avant de retourner dans sa cachette._

_Elle a accepté sans hésiter. Est-ce le fruit de mon imagination ou se doute t-elle de mon sentiment pour elle ? Savait-elle que j'étais là depuis le début ? Cela se peut fortement. Elle monte la garde quand Peeta dort. Elle a très bien pu me voir. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Alors là, Katniss sera à moi. Moi seule. _

_**POV Katniss**_

_Moins violente que d'habitude. Voilà comment je l'ai vue aujourd'hui. Depuis le banquet, je ne la reconnais ce fameux regard, qui m'a perturbé sans doute autant qu'elle. Mais dans quel sens, celui-ci m'a perturbé, je n'en sais rien. Etait-ce un regard de haine, un regard de peur ou d'autres choses ? J'aimerais le savoir. Ce même regard qui l'avait dissuader de me tuer alors qu'elle avai enfin l'occasion qu'elle attendait depuis près de deux semaines. Avant, elle n'aurait pas hésiter à trancher la gorge de Peeta pour s'attaquer à moi. _

_"- Elle était bizarre non ? je demande à Peeta _

_-Je sais pas... Pas trop remarquer..."_

_Je parais oublier qu'il vient de risquer de perdre sa vie alors il n'a sans doute pas trop la tête à réfléchir à propos de Clove. Cette histoire me perturbe toute la nuit. Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était venue ici sans Cato ? Je ne comprend rien. Peut-être m'apprécie t-elle un peu plus depuis quelques jours ? Peut-être me hait-elle encore plus et veut me garder comme trophée final ? Aucune idée mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est encore venue cette nuit. _

_**POV Clove**_

_Je l'observe avec plus de discrétion cette fois. Mais ça ne l'empêche en aucun cas de me remarquer. Nos yeux se fixent les uns dans les autres. J'arrive à deviner les questions qu'elle se pose rien qu'en la regardant. Elle me fixe, et les minutes passent. Trop vite à mon goût. Elle prend son arc. Une peur m'envahit soudainement. Je prends mes couteaux de peur qu'elle ne m'attaque. On n'est jamais trop prudent comme me le dit souvent Cato. Elle jete son arme à quelques mètres d'elle et se lève. Elle avance vers moi. Je m'apprète à lancer une de mes lames lorsque qu'elle me fait un signe. Je la comprend. Elle veut qu'on parle. Alors je fais de même, après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Ce sera enfin le moment de répondre à mes questions come aux siennes. Elle arrive, après un trajet qui me parut intrminable bien que son camp n'est qu'à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Elle s'assoit sur une pierre. _

_"-Pourquoi ?"_

_Je me demande ce qu'elle cherche à me faire avouer par cette question. _

_"Je t'ai vue la première nuit. Et ce soir aussi. Que vient tu faire ici chaque nuit, Clove ?"_

_J'hésite franchement à lui répondre. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. _

_"-Je viens observer mes adversaires. Pourquo ic'est un probleme ?_

_-Bien sûr que non. Une autre question. Pourquoi n'as tu pas tué Peeta alors que tu en avais l'occasion ? _

_-Je n'étais tout simplement pas là pour ça. Tuer Peeta aurait engendré une lutte entre nous que se serait terminée par la mort d'une et je ne veux pas ça. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance contre toi."_

_Je vois qu'elle me dévisage. Peut-être qu'elle ne me croit pas. _

_"-Clove ! Tu es préparé à ça. Tu sais très bien que tu aurait gagné contre moi ! Alors donne moi la vraie raison !"_

_Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Peut-être devrais-je lui dire que je l'aime ? Ce serait l'un des rares moment dont je disposerais avant la fin. Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle comme si je voulais lui confier un secret. Mais je ne trouve pas les mots pour lui dire ce que j'ai à lui révéler. Alors je m'approche un peu plus et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont chaudes et douces comme je l'imaginais. On se sépare rapidement. Ses yeux se remplissent d'incompréhension et d'un peu de peur. Pourquoi me fait-elle cette tête ? Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?_

_"- Je t'aime, Katniss... Depuis..._

_-Je sais..."_

_Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction de ce genre mais elle réplique à mon baiser par un autre plus passioné que le premier. J'aurais dû le savoir. Voilà pourquoi elle non plus ne m'a tué quand elle en avait l'occasion. Nous nous engagons dans une lutte amoureuse. Elle force mes lèvres, et je sens sa langue contre la corps chauffe à une vitesse impressionante. Mon corps s'emplie de petits m'allonge sur le sol, jonché de feuilles mortes. A ce moment, j'ignore les caméras qui nous filment. Je l'aime juste et jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre ça un jour. _

_"- Qu'est tu venue faire ici en pleine nuit, Clove ?"_

_L'arrivée d'une voix masculine brise notre étreinte. Je devais m'en douter. Il m'a suivie le long de mon escapade nocturne. Je le regarde. Il a les yeux rivés sur moi, plus figés que jamais. Cato. _


End file.
